


I Have Plans

by BostonianJake



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Reflection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonianJake/pseuds/BostonianJake
Summary: Even the most devoted people have their doubts in times of tragedy. For Ned Flanders, this is no different.





	I Have Plans

What was supposed to be a morning full of enlightenment, turned out to be a morning of grief and solitude. Whenever Ned Flanders needed someone or something to console him during times of hardship, he’d always look towards God or the church for support. However, as he entered through the front doors of the First Church of Springfield, he wasn’t finding that same comfort he had become so accustomed to.

As Reverend Lovejoy began his daily sermon, the image of his late wife, Maude Flanders, was still fresh in his mind. All of the attendees were silently listening, nodding their heads as Lovejoy spoke, but behind Ned’s perfectly round glasses, his eyes were blank and distant, and a seemingly permanent frown was etched upon his face.

So many years of dedication, so many years of prayer. He swore he would do anything to make sure the Lord was happy, and yet she still died. He reached a hand into the inner pocket of his suit, and felt the folded piece of paper. A conflict was brewing within his soul.

He shook his head, trying to be rid of those thoughts. Ned kept telling himself that it wasn’t the right choice, but his heart considered otherwise. Trying to distract himself, he turned his attention back to Lovejoy, hoping his words would lift the dreaded weight off his shoulders. 

However, as much as Ned tried to grasp the reverend’s words, something drove them off course. It was almost as if there was an invisible barrier surrounding him. Again and again, no matter what he did, the words of God were rejected. He wasn’t hearing a sermon, he was hearing words, words that his mind refused to absorb.

The service ended and many attendees were eager to leave. Ned stayed glued to his bench, with an empty, faraway look in his eyes. Once again, he reached into his inner suit pocket and grabbed the folded paper. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, he took it out of his bright olive suit and hesitantly unfolded it.

His eyes focused on the parchment, and small beads of sweat began to drip down his forehead as he read the giant indigo text on the top of the flyer.

“SPRINGFIELD ATHEIST GROUP! CLUB SESSIONS AT 6:00 P.M EVERY SUNDAY”

Ned’s stomach twisted into knots as he studied every minuscule detail of the paper. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Lovejoy called his name.

“Ned, will you be able to join us for tonight’s Bible study? You were very popular with that Jimbo kid last time,” he offered.

Ned turned his attention back to the flyer; his mind was experiencing nuclear warfare. After many years of loyalty to the church, he knew he couldn’t simply throw it all away in one night. Then again… Why did Maude have to die?

With a guilty glint in his eyes, Ned politely turned to the reverend and replied, “Sorry Reverend, I have plans tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I previously posted on my Wattpad account a couple years ago. Just wanted to put something on my page and let this website know "I am here!"
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Look forward to... whatever I end up writing. Cheers!


End file.
